


Glad I Missed It

by Downwiththewind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, M/M, PWP, Toppish Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downwiththewind/pseuds/Downwiththewind
Summary: Dean/Cas secret Santa for this lovely prompt:Dean always catches the same train home from work, until one night he's misses it and is forced to wait for the next one, he's not mad though because the blue eyed lawyer's company is excellent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KitsuneArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/gifts).



> For KitsuneArashi, I hope you like it!

A gust of wind swept over the street, shaking leaves out of their branches and blowing them in the air. The leaves whirled and twirled around for a few seconds, before another gust of wind scattered them to the ground. Dean winced as the cold blast hit his face and ruffled his hair, making his eyes watered. Turning around to shield himself, he tugged his scarf higher and burrowed his hands into his pockets. It was still early November, but with this weather, it could easily have been mistaken for a chilly winter night. Shuffling from foot to foot, Dean tried to warm his toes while he waited for the bus. It had been fifteen minutes already, but there were still no sign of it. Dean grumbled in annoyance, the only downside of working in the wealthiest part of town was the shitty public transit. He craned his head forward, squinting his eyes in the dark, trying to see down the road. But all he could see was the bushes waving back and forth with the wind. As a car passed by, a beam of light revealed a piece of orange paper peeking out from under a bush not even five feet from where he stood. His heart beat faster as doubts ran through his head, he had checked his route like every day, didn't he? He picked up the torn paper, and cursed. As of today, his bus stop had been relocated.

Dean let go of the torn notice and immediately took off, dashing through the streets and swiftly avoiding obstacles. It wouldn't have been such a pain if he didn’t have a train to catch. It was the last one that didn't require multiple transfers.

He ran as fast as he could, until all he could hear was the pounding of his heart and all he could feel was his lungs burning with each rapid intake of breath. Ignoring his messenger bag banging repeatedly against his side and the twinges in his legs, he pushed on until he arrived in front of the terminus. Skipping over the stairs with unsteady legs, he rushed off to his platform.

Only to come to an abrupt stop.

He was too late.

Wheezing, Dean leaned against the nearest bench, hands resting on his thigh in exhaustion as he watched the back of the train leaving the station. Damn, catching his breath was proving to be more difficult than he thought it would be. He was seriously out of shape if his racing heartbeat was any indication. Maybe Sam was right, he should really start hitting the gym again.

As soon as Dean was sure he wasn't about to keel over, he rushed back towards the information booth to look at optional routes. As he was approaching the stairs, he saw a figure going up.

“Hey,” called out Dean as he took a step down,” The train’s gone...Shit!” In his haste to get out, he forgot that his feet were still wobbly from all the running, and he slipped down the stairs. His arms went up to shield his head, and he braced himself for the fall. But instead of the cold hard ground, he collided against a warm firm body.

“Woah…” said Dean with a little laugh of relief, he straightened himself, putting a hand on his saviour's shoulder to steady himself. “Thanks man, that was quite…” Dean’s voice drifted off, mouth going dry, as he got a good look at the man. That man was unbelievable attractive, a head full of thick dark hair, gorgeous blue eyes, handsome features with a bit of scruff, giving him a sort of sexy rugged look. Dean was suddenly keenly aware of the strong arms still embracing him. He fought down the blush threatening to creep all over his face. He quickly got out of the embrace. So fast in fact that Dean nearly fell backward if the man hadn’t grip his elbow to steady him.

“Are you alright?” enquired the man with a slight tilt of the head. His deep gruff voice sent shivers down Dean’s back. There was no way he was letting this man go yet.  

“Umm yeah” squeaked Dean, before clearing his throat.

“Listen man, the train has already left. Let me buy you a cup of coffee as a thanks or better yet, a drink”

Figuring out how to get home could wait a little.

\---

They settled for a bar not far from the station. They chatted amicably as if they were old friend. Dean learned that his companion’s name was Castiel, and that he normally didn’t take the train. He had to lend his car for the night, so decided to take the public transit. As for Dean, he told Castiel about his job as a mechanic by day and a classic car restorer by night in the wealthiest neighborhood. Dean even shared his dream of opening his own garage someday. The night was going well. Dean was still nursing his second beer while Castiel had down four straight whiskey.

“Figures that you drink like a Russian mob” teased Dean.

Castiel’s face went suddenly expressionless. As seconds went by and there were still no answer forthcoming, Dean began to feel uneasiness creeping in. Did he touch a sensible topic? Could it be that….no way…  Castiel was wearing a trench coat for God’s sake! But at the same time, he had a really nice suit underneath…  He could still be a businessman. On the other hand, from what Dean felt, he was way too fit to have a desk job….

“Don’t tell me you’re actually in the Mafia” finally blurted Dean.

Castiel beckoned Dean to lean closer, and then whispered in his ears.

“I'm actually a lawyer,” whispered Castiel in his ears.

Castiel then let out a low chuckle, his nose crinkling in the most adorable way.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. I had a rough day, needed a little bit of fun.”

Dean felt warm spreading towards his face, blood humming in his vein. He couldn’t even get a little mad though, not when Castiel’ soft breath tickled his ear in the most arousing way. He took a swig of his beer to mask his embarrassment.

“ Mmm, lawyer, you said? My little brother Sam is also one. So, tough day at work? I know you lot, always working and no time for anything else. Hell, if I didn’t show up at my brother’s work now and then, I would never see him at all,” said Dean with a little chuckle.

“Yes and no. I went to see my brothers to counsel them about their works at the Shurley estate,” answered Castiel cryptically.

Dean let out a low whistle. The Shurley estate was the biggest mansion in the neighborhood. He even heard that it was the most sought after location for filming movies.

“They are in the film industry?” inquired Dean.

“You could say that. They mostly do real estate business, but they dabbled now and then in small time production.” Castiel's eyes twinkled in mischief as he added “They own Angels of Sin production.”

Dean coughed, nearly spurting his drink out, his face bright red. Angels of Sin production was a little obscure in the adult entertainment industry, but well known in the gay community for their BDSM movies. There were few movies, but it was always a piece of art.

Cas’s smile turned almost feral at Dean’s reaction. He leaned closer to Dean, blowing warm air in his ears, making Dean shiver in anticipation.

Without breaking eye contact, Castiel reached for Dean’s hand. Dean gulped as Cas slowly caressed the inside of his wrist.

“I take that you are familiar with their works,” said Castiel softly.“What do you say if we took a cab to mine or yours?”

\--

The ride was filled with palpable tension. Castiel had an arm around Dean and kept running his hands teasingly along Dean’s side while Dean murmured in Castiel’s ear all the dirty stuff he wanted to do to him. Finally, they got to Castiel’s place without incident.

As soon as Dean stepped inside, Castiel slammed him hard against the wall and crashed their lips together. The kiss was fierce, Castiel’s tongue claiming every inch of his mouth. It was as he was being devoured alive. Hands went behind him and gripped firmly his ass cheeks. Moaning, Dean tugged at Castiel’s clothes, trying to take it off. Soon, their bags, coat, jackets, shirts and pants were scattered on the ground until their boxers were the only clothes left. Their naked skin glided smoothly together, the soft feel making Dean giddy with desire. He hooked one leg around Castiel’s thigh, so that he could rock his hard on against Castiel’s the way he liked it. Meanwhile, Castiel was still kissing him in the most possessive manner and his hand were now inside Dean’s boxer, kneading his ass cheeks and fingers occasionally brushing against his hole. Breaking their kiss, Dean chuckled against Castiel’s throat.

“I see that your drinks didn’t affect you,” teased Dean as he grind up on Castiel’s dick. Castiel let out a little grunt, before tugging Dean’s boxer down, lips kissing his way down..

As Castiel came back up, his  hands resting under Dean thighs, “ You should know that I have a really high tolerance.”

Dean yelped as he was suddenly lifted up, his arms went immediately around Castiel’s shoulders and his legs around Castiel's waist.

“Let’s take you to bed, shall we?” said Castiel with a roguish grin.

Dean swallowed down a whimper. He wasn't small or light by any mean, so this was a huge turn on. By the time, they made it to the bedroom, Dean’s cock was leaking profusely.

Dean crawled sensually on the bed, arching his back prettily and threw a heated look over his shoulder. Castiel was completely mesmerized by the sight, his eyes blown wide with hunger. Licking his lips, Dean said huskily, “Where’s your lube?”

Dean could see Castiel reluctantly taking his eyes off his beautifully awesome ass to rummage through his nightstand. As Castiel was throwing the bottle of lube and condoms on the bed, something caught Dean’s eyes. He reached for it before Castiel could close the drawer.

“Mmm kinky”, said Dean, handcuffs dangling from his fingers. “Are you gonna play with me?”

If it were possible, Castiel’s eyes would have turn black with lust.

“Show me how much of a good boy you can be, and I’ll think about it, pretty boy, ” growled Castiel, taking delicately the handcuff from Dean’s hand.

Chuckling, Dean went sprawling on his back and spread his thighs wide open.

“Then what are you waiting for?” said Dean with a come hither look.

Dean’s amused chuckles soon turn into pleasurable groans as Castiel pounced on him and proceeded to ravish his throat. Dean’s hands ran through Castiel’s hair, as Castiel’s slick fingers rubbed around his twitching pucker. Dean sighed in pleasure as a finger breached him. Canting his ass, he urged Castiel to keep going. Soon, one finger became two, then three. The stretch felt so good, Dean couldn't stop moaning. As Castiel's fingers left, Dean waited for Castiel's hard dick to fill him up.

Instead, Castiel kissed his way down Dean’s chest and began to nip around his nipples until they became hard little nubs. Discomfort and pleasure warred inside Dean as he tried to squirm away from the assault. Suddenly, Dean choked down a mewl as Castiel sucked with ardor at his sensitive nubs at the same time as two fingers thrust back inside him. Castiel was relentless, alternating between blowing and sucking, switching from one to another until Dean was a writhing mess, begging for more.

Castiel looked down with a smug smile, Dean looked lovely like that. Castiel’s hands took hold of Dean’s arms and led them to the headboard.

“Keep them here,” said Castiel hoarsely, “that is, if you want to be a good boy.”

Desire coursed through Dean’s veins at Castiel’s words. Not moving his arms? Yes, he could do that. He could be a good boy.

Castiel bent down and took Dean’s mouth for a deep passionate kiss as he buried his dick in one smooth thrust. Castiel could feel Dean’s gasp and groan through the kiss. He started with a slow pace, taking care to rub against Dean’s nipple each time he surged forward. Soon, he could feel Dean canting his hips, his legs wrapping against Castiel’s waist, urging him to go faster. Dean let out a frustrated cry as Castiel withdrew. Smirking, Castiel manhandled Dean on his knees, placing his hands back on the headboard.

Dean keened as Castiel thrust back inside hard and fast just like he wanted. Shuddering in pleasure, Dean could feel pressure building up fast in his lower region. Dean could almost feel it rising, he just needed a little push. One hand slowly drifted down his chest towards his groin. But before he could reach his dick, Castiel’s barked, “What did I say?”

Whimpering, Dean’s hands went back to grip the headboard. He could do this. Just a little longer.

“Good boy,”purred Castiel in his ear.

Then Castiel shifted slightly, and the next thrust made Dean yelled in pleasure. Dean gripped the headboard until his knuckles went white, crying out each time Castiel managed to hit his prostate. Damn, he couldn't do this. It was too much. He couldn't.

“Castiel...Please...I need to come...Cas..” sobbed Dean.

“Not yet,” murmured Castiel, nipping at his neck, hands roaming across his chest.

Dean’s body was burning with need, trembling and yearning for just a little friction. His eyes slid shut, as he concentrate at the throbbing inside of him and the slide of Castiel's dick. Castiel was panting heavily above him, his thrusts becoming more erratic and  powerful. Finally, Castiel’s hand touched Dean’s dick.

“Come for me,” whispered Castiel.

That simple touch with that small command was all that Dean needed. He shouted hoarsely, finger digging into the wood, toes curling in pleasure as he felt an all encompassing euphoria washing over him.

Dean sagged in exhaustion, body still quavering with the after effects, warm and pliant as Castiel thrust one, two, three more time before shuddering above him. Dean heard Castiel murmured soft words against his ears, but he couldn’t understand them. Dean’s mind was still foggy with pleasure, nothing else mattered.

Dean felt Castiel pulling out, taking a damp cloth to wipe him clean and manhandling him comfortably under the sheet. He also felt a soft kiss at the back of his neck, heard a little laugh, before he was being engulfed in warm arms.

Drifting off to sleep, Dean last thought was that he was glad he missed his train.

 


End file.
